


Amnesia

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [6]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I wish that I could wake up with amnesia,And forget about the stupid little things,Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you,And the memories I never can escape,'Cause I'm not fine at all





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: it's nothing!! i'll request here then, haha. would you mind writing something with Colin Jost? i know you wrote a little bit in the Chris Evans fic, but no one really writes for him. if possible could you do somethinf angsty about him dating ScarJo while you like him as well? and have it end with fluff? thank you so much!! ❤❤❤
> 
> Not really fluffy at end but i was tired ahah.  
> This isnt against scarlett and colin being together i was just asked for angst and thats all i could think of. I know they didnt split and bobby flay thing was just embellishment.

Colin wasn’t okay, truth be told he hadn’t been feeling good for a while. Sure, he got up every day and got on with what he had to do but he wasn’t particularly happy. Today had been especially hard and it had started on his way home from the first table read of the week. Some of his friends had asked him to come out with them but he had declined, opting to go home early. Now he wished he had. If he had maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad. If he had maybe he wouldn’t be sat up in bed pouring over his phone at 2 am looking at pictures of his ex-girlfriend on a date with some new guy. Maybe if he went out with his friends he could have gotten wasted and he wouldn’t have stumbled upon the article.

 

_**Scarlett Johansson steps out for dinner with celebrity chef Bobby Flay** _

_The rumour mill is a flutter once more as Hollywood superstar Scarlett Johansson, 32, was spotted having dinner with Celebrity Chef Bobby Flay, 52. The blonde looked cheerful as she stepped out with Flay, 52, best known for his reality TV on Food Network though it is unknown if the two are dating or just friends._

_Reporters were keen for a story as Johansson has been romantically linked to Saturday Night Live cast member Colin Jost for several months now though they haven’t been pictured together for some time. Reports seem to be circling that Johansson and Jost have split._

_Johansson divorced Romain Dauriac, her French husband of three years with whom she had daughter Rose earlier this year._

Thoughts swam through his mind. This was it. She was moving on. They’d been together for months until early autumn when their work schedules and the stress of Scarlett finalising her divorce became too much and they broke up. Of course, he knew she was fine. Or at least that was what he had heard. Friends of friends had mentioned that she was happy, doing fine since the breakup. And her stepping out with someone else seemed to only add to Colin’s assumptions.

Though he hoped. He hoped that she missed him, that she thought about all the times he’d made her happy when she was with her new beau. He looked at the pictures. Though her dress was casual and the pictures were poor quality he still thought she looked amazing, it was like a knife in the gut. How could she be okay, when he was a mess? Maybe it was him. Maybe he had fallen too hard for her when she never saw it as more than a fling. ‘She’s been married twice after all,’ he thought sourly though he cursed himself for being so judgemental. He looked at the article again and smiled.

She looked so happy and that was how he wanted to remember her. Of course, he had some memories of her like that but they were all tainted by his last memory of her. The last time had seen her she looked so different she had makeup streaming down her face and tears in her eyes. Her voice was hoarse from shouting that night until eventually, they had collapsed in a heap feeling exhausted from fighting until they had called it a day and split.  From looking at the article he then went to his photos on his phone. All their photos together were stored in one album – something he hadn’t been able to bring himself to delete. He flicked through them, looking at her face that resembled the one of her now in the article. Happy and radiant. Looking at her made his heartache. He wished he could just forget it all. Go to sleep and wake up happy. Wake up with her in the bed next to him. She’d roll over and smile at him – they’d chat in and she would cuddle into his side and he’d never let her go.

Colin sighed. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that he couldn’t spend all of his time pouring over the situation. It was unbearable and he refused to think about it any longer and so he climbed into bed and threw his phone down on his bedside table in frustration. Rubbing his tired eyes, he scowled and forced his eyes shut in a vain attempt to make sleep come. It didn’t work and he found himself tossing and turning more than ever. After God knows how long he heard the vibration of his phone against the wooden nightstand and he stirred. Fumbling for his phone he grabbed it and clasped it in his hand bringing it into view. The screen was bright against his eyes as the words came into focus.

 _Message from Scarlett,_ 4:06 am

_Hey, it’s me._


End file.
